Toujours là
by Robotfan
Summary: Spoiler pour mes autres fics. Parfois, il faut accepter que quelqu'un parte. Cela ne signifie pas que cette personne sera remplacée et oubliée.


**TOUJOURS LA**

 **Coucou à tous ! Voici un petit OS que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, que j'écris entre deux chapitres. Vous pouvez envisager cela comme une scène coupée à mes autres histoires ou comme une ébauche à un moment de « When the Night fractured ». Comme vous le souhaitez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Maman ? »

Fracture ne se retournait pas. Il entendit la voix de Night derrière lui. Malgré qu'il lui fasse dos, il pouvait deviner l'expression perplexe de la petite derrière lui. Elle était encore haute comme trois pommes mais elle savait déjà marcher et parler. Fracture n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle grandisse aussi vite…Il pensait que les enfants mettaient davantage de temps à se développer.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui…c'était différent. Elle comprenait que quelque chose clochait. Mais Fracture ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de comprendre la totalité de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers Sideswipe.

« …Je te la confie, d'accord ? demanda Fracture.

Il n'était pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée de la lui confier à lui. Après tout, Sideswipe était complètement irresponsable. Il passait son temps sur son Pad à regarder des séries humaines ou cybertroniennes. Il serait capable de perdre de vue un bébé. Fracture se renfrogna à ce scénario. Pour autant, il était le seul disponible à l'heure actuelle. Dommage que Strongarm ne soit pas présente…

Sideswipe haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de souci. Viens par là, Night.

Il attrapa la petite dans ses bras. Cette dernière adressa une moue triste et inquiète à l'égard du chasseur violet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Mais Fracture le devait. Aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

Il l'avait déjà expliqué à Sideswipe. Pourtant, le bot rouge semblait avoir oublié toute la conversation de la veille.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'y aller ?

Fracture sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Sideswipe le contempla, d'un air sérieux. C'était rare chez lui. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, après tout.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Enfin…cela fait longtemps maintenant.

Cela ne fera jamais assez longtemps.

\- Tu as Night, aussi, ajouta le bot rouge sur un ton insouciant.

Cette remarque le figea. Il foudroya Sideswipe d'un regard mauvais. Night rentra la tête dans ses épaules, effrayée par l'expression du chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea Fracture d'un ton calme et bas.

\- Je veux dire…Tu n'as plus besoin d'y aller, maintenant que tu as Night…elle t'apporte du réconfort. Enfin. J'ignore quelle relation tu avais avec eux mais…ils ne souhaiteraient pas que tu continues d'être triste et amer.

Fracture croisa les bras, se rapprochant doucement de lui.

\- Donc, pour toi, sous prétexte que j'ai Night, cela les efface de ma vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai souhaité dire…

\- Pourtant, tu l'as dit. Tu penses qu'elle m'apporte du réconfort et qu'elle les remplace dans mon spark, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aimait Night. Plus que tout au monde…

Il l'avait réalisé dès l'instant où il avait posé ses optiques sur elle…

Même s'il n'avait pas souhaité la mettre en danger.

Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle suive leur chemin…

\- Que les choses soient claires, Cra-cra, grogna Fracture en utilisant le même surnom que Windblade donnait au bot rouge, même si c'était sur un ton d'avertissement. Night ne les remplacera jamais. Ils sont irremplaçables à mes optiques. Le fait que j'ai une fille ne change pas au fait qu'ils ont disparu, tu m'entends ?

Sideswipe sursauta, resserrant Night dans ses bras.

Des larmes embuèrent les optiques de la petite.

Fracture le remarqua et se fit violence pour ne pas la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre et la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était assez pour lui.

Parce qu'elle devait l'être…

Mais pour Fracture, elle n'arrivait pas à combler ce manque. Elle n'était pas eux. Ils n'étaient pas elle.

Il finit par tourner les talons pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du pont-terrestre que Fixit venait d'activer devant lui.

Sans un mot, ou un regard pour sa fille, il le traversa.

* * *

C'était dans cette forêt, loin du dépôt de ferraille, qu'il atterrit.

C'était un endroit qu'il connaissait bien…trop bien, même. D'un pas de loup, il s'avança vers le lieu en question.

Il souhaitait observer si les fleurs bleues étaient toujours présentes. Si elles avaient tenu le choc, face au froid…en principe, les fleurs utilisées dans les rites cybertroniens courants étaient résistantes à tout temps. Esmeral se les était procurées et les lui avait offertes.

Fracture s'arrêta.

Elles étaient toujours à la même place. Deux petites fleurs bleues, l'une à côté de l'autre, qui faisaient office de tombes. Fracture s'abaissa et vérifia que personne n'avait marché dessus. Les humains penseraient sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle espèce botanique. Mais personne ne venait jamais ici.

Il poussa un soupir, ne détachant pas son regard des fleurs.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait à faire ce genre de chose.

Bien sûr, les mêmes fleurs étaient sur le Mont Fuji mais…ce n'était pas la même chose qu'ici.

C'était différent.

\- …Vous me manquez, les gars, dit le bot violet d'un soupir.

Il aurait dû leur dire quand ils étaient encore vivants…

Ils ne méritaient pas leur sort. Et à chaque fois, il se posait la même question.

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi pas lui ?

Ils étaient des torpilles, des Decepticons…on croyait que les Decepticons se plantaient des coups de couteaux entre eux mais jamais une fois, les deux n'avaient essayé de le prendre par surprise.

Ils avaient toujours été loyaux…Ils avaient toujours été fidèles…

Les poings de Fracture tremblèrent légèrement.

Il se rappelait de cette prime dans les montagnes de Fuji…

Sans eux, il serait mort.

Il se rappelait de cette Fièvre de Rouille et comment ils avaient pris soin de lui…

Et en retour ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Des cris, des coups de temps en temps…Il ne les avait perçus que comme des outils…

Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il ferma les optiques.

Rien n'effacera jamais tout cela…

Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le temps et les empêcher de partir…

Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur devant les fleurs.

Il avait besoin de ce moment…

« BOUH ! »

Tout de suite, Fracture sursauta. Pour peu, il aurait manqué une attaque du spark.

Il entendit des rires.

Des rires familiers.

Tout de suite, il se retourna.

Qu'est-ce que…

« Bah alors, boss ? On vous croyait plus malin que cela ! »

La voix de Divebomb…

Les rires d'Airazor qui l'accompagnaient.

Ils étaient devant lui…au pied de chaque tombe.

Fracture écarquilla les optiques, ne comprenant pas.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Non…ils ne pouvaient pas être vivants…

« ça va ? Dis donc, boss ! Vous semblez avoir la belle vie ! » approuva Airazor.

« Vous êtes devenu papa, maintenant ? »

Fracture se mordit la lèvre.

Sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

\- …Je…qu'est-ce que…

\- Admettez-le, boss ! On vous manque ! ricana Divebomb.

\- Je…oui…mais…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler.

\- Je savais qu'il nous aimait ! fit Airazor.

\- C'est un boss fantastique, après tout ! Un autre Maître n'aurait pas mis en place une tombe pour nous. Il n'y a pas de tombe pour les outils sur Cybertron. Mais vous avez fait cette démarche.

Non.

J'ai été un boss minable, pensa Fracture.

Faire une tombe ne changeait rien…

\- Hé ! Il ne faut pas vous morfondre ! Vous étiez le chasseur de prime le plus craint de toute la galaxie !

\- Vous ne souriez plus, remarqua Airazor. C'est bizarre que vous vous morfondiez comme ça.

\- Vous aviez toujours la gagne !

\- Surtout pour les primes !

C'est vous dont j'ai besoin, pensa Fracture. Pas de primes.

\- En tout cas, on s'éclate bien dans le Allspark !

Fracture demeurait silencieux.

Il eut envie de les étreindre mais…

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

\- C'est plus grand que ce que l'on pensait.

\- De toute façon, sourit Divebomb. On s'y retrouvera…

\- Et même pas dans le Allspark…dans une autre vie, apparemment.

\- Je me demande si on se réincarnera en Cybertronien de taille normale.

\- Ou en animal.

Divebomb et Airazor regardèrent Fracture.

Leur sourire ne disparaissait jamais.

\- On s'y retrouvera sûrement.

\- On continuera à traquer des primes, hein ?

\- Ne désespérez pas, boss !

Un autre Cybertron…une vie parallèle…

Une vie avec eux à ses côtés…

Le bot violet aimerait tellement y croire.

\- Boss…

\- On sera toujours là, d'accord ?

\- Souriez, ça vous va bien !

Sourire…

Fracture opina du chef.

\- …on se retrouvera…arriva-t-il à répondre.

\- Bien sûr, boss !

\- Toujours là, d'accord ?

Toujours là…

Leur voix devint comme un écho…

Et Fracture rouvrit les optiques.

* * *

Il regarda autour de lui.

Le silence…les bruits du vent, des feuilles d'arbre…

La nuit était déjà tombée.

Il s'était endormi.

Il reporta son attention sur les tombes.

Les fleurs étaient toujours là.

Il pouvait voir le visage de ses anciens partenaires s'y refléter et l'appeler « boss fantastique ».

Fracture ne sentit plus cette amertume, cette boule dans la gorge…

 _Souriez, ça vous va bien…_

Il porta sa main à l'oreillette.

\- …Sideswipe ?

\- _Oui ?_

\- Ne fais pas manger Night tout de suite. Je vais lui faire son plat préféré. Ensuite, on ira se balader.

Un cadeau, un dernier au revoir…

Fracture finit par sourire.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'impressionner.


End file.
